Meeting Disaster
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Both Allies and Axis members are at a meeting. As normal fighting happenes but this time they unleashed something that should never be unleashed. Japan's dark side called Nihon. He hates China and America. Once he's been unleashed, what will the nations do to stop him? Yaoi don't like don't read, human names used. Japan x Dark Japan or Kiku x Nihon. Rated T just to be safe One-shot


FireCacodemon: Hi there. Welcome to Meeting Disaster.

Kiku: Warning...this is a Yaoi fan-fiction...mainly near the end as it has Kiku x Nihon...or Japan x Dark Japan.

Nihon: Yup...if you don't like Yaoi then you shouldn't have clicked on teh story! *Draws out katana*

Kiku: Easy there Nihon. FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia.

Nihon: Suck it losers!

FireCacodemon: HEY! NO QUOTING GILBERT, NIHON!

Nihon: *sniggers*

Kiku: On with the story...

* * *

Meeting Disaster

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FROG!" Arthur yelled across the table at Francis. Francis flicked his blond hair out of his face before Arthur growled in frustration. Alfred started laughing his hero laugh which only irritated Arthur more. Yao looked at where the three axis members were sitting before he sighed. They seemed to get along so well and then there was his friends who only seemed to argue and believe in super heroes. Ivan, who normally enjoyed these fights was also looked at the axis members. Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were watching Arthur and Francis fight before Kiku's fingers twitched. Yao knew that if Kiku's finger twitched it was because he couldn't stand the fighting anymore but thought of it as rude if he spoke up. Ludwig's eye brows were twitching indicating that he was going to blow all three fighting nations up if they continued and Feliciano was sleeping while the argument was happened. If only Yao and Ivan could do the same since Arthur and Francis fighting happened often. Kiku's fingers twitched more before Yao watched one hand reach down to his black katana.

"Why do I have to shut up Britain? You're the one who's yelling?" Francis started yelling at Arthur only fuelling his rage.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING THE FIGHTING YOU MORON!" Arthur yelled at Francis.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STARTED THE FIGHT! YOU ARE BRITAIN AND YOU ALWAYS START A FIGHT WITH ME!" Francis cried out to Arthur. Yao looked at the two European countries before Yao's attention went back to Kiku. Sure they were enemies during the wars but they made up after a long time. Yao was happy when Kiku returned to him and apologised and it took a little while to convince Yao that it wasn't a trick but everything worked out in the end. There was the sound of the katana being withdrawn from its sash wasn't good news.

"IF NEITHER OF YOU SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kiku cried out and stood up from his seat. Kiku's chair fell backwards. The room fell silent and they looked at Kiku. His once white uniform had gone to black and his eyes were hungry for blood. Yao remembered that time when Kiku attacked him...he had the same look then. Yao knew that this wasn't good.

"Veh~ What's wrong with Kiku?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I don't know." Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Kiku...snap out of it!" Yao cried. Kiku turned to Yao. Rage filled Kiku's eyes and Kiku smiled.

"So...you're still in one piece. I didn't quiet do my job then." Kiku said while looking at Yao. Yao got up from his seat and looked at Kiku with fear. Kiku's grip tightened on his katana and Alfred looked at Kiku.

"Dude...is he feeling ok?" Alfred asked Yao.

"Kiku...think about what you're doing...you're stronger than him!" Yao cried to Kiku.

"Yao...what is wrong with Kiku?" Arthur asked before Kiku went to take a slash at Yao. Yao brought out his wok and ladle as he defended himself.

"Alfred...do you remember...Pearl Harbour?" Yao asked Alfred.

"Yeah?" Alfred said questionably.

"Remember how bad Kiku was then?" Yao asked Alfred after defending himself from Kiku's attack. Alfred's eyes widened in shock after being reminded how bad Kiku was back then. Alfred realised just how dangerous Kiku was now.

"Dude! Anyway to calm him down?" Alfred cried out. Ludwig, Arthur and Ivan looked worried that Kiku had openly attacked Yao in front of the two groups.

"I will kill you Yao!" Kiku growled at Yao. Yao flinched at the tone Kiku used before Ludwig pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kiku. Kiku looked out the corner of his eye and noticed the gun Ludwig pulled out. Feliciano and Francis started panicking as Kiku's attention turned to Ludwig with the gun.

"So...you want to play huh?"Kiku asked Ludwig.

"Leave Yao alone!" Ludwig commanded Kiku. Kiku smiled and went to attack Ludwig before Feliciano squeaked in fear. Arthur quickly pulled out his spell book and smiled. Arthur soon started chanting and a spell and blasted Kiku back. Kiku hit the wall before two different versions of Kiku fell to the floor. Kiku in his white uniform and then Kiku in the black uniform which he was seen in before. Both of the Kikus opened their eyes and the Kiku in the black uniform sprung to his feet and went to go and fight Yao again. The Kiku in the white uniform noticed the Kiku in the black uniform going to attack Yao. White Kiku jumped up from his place on the floor and ran to stop Black Kiku from attacking Yao. A white katana clashed with a black katana in front of Yao.

"Why are there two Kikus?" Feliciano asked.

"I think my spell did it...but I can't be sure." Arthur said sheepishly. Both Kikus smiled at each other and started to fight.

"Why won't you let me kill Yao?" The Black Kiku asked White Kiku.

"Because...Yao's my brother...And I'm going to protect him!" White Kiku told Black Kiku.

"So...Kiku...what the hell is going on?" Francis asked White Kiku.

"This is Nihon...you could say he's my darker half." Kiku told the group.

"Dude...I'm totally helping because I'm the hero!" Alfred cried out and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nihon. Nihon gave a sinister smile and tripped Kiku up and went to slash at Alfred.

"Pearl Harbour wasn't enough? Then I'll finish you off now!" Nihon yelled as he charged for Alfred. Kiku collapsed on the floor and Alfred and Ludwig open fired on Nihon. Nihon moved his katana at in-human speed and defended himself from all the bullets coming his way. Alfred cried out in pain as Nihon's black katana slashed across Alfred's chest. Arthur went pail as blood ran out from Alfred's body. Francis also stood there in shock alone with the others in the room. Yao ran over to Kiku as Nihon went to slash at Alfred again. Feliciano was panicking next to Ludwig and Ivan ran over to Alfred's side. Kiku got up from the floor and went to pick a fight on Nihon. Ludwig was about to shoot before Feliciano stopped him.

"You might his Kiku...you can't shoot!" Feliciano cried to Ludwig. Ludwig could see why as Kiku started to fight against Nihon. Kiku and Nihon were evenly matched in skill and speed. Nihon wasn't going to let Kiku stop him though. He was free and he wasn't sure how long he was going to stay out for.

"What brought him out?" Arthur yelled at Yao.

"I'm not sure aru..." Yao said quietly. Yao soon remembered the fighting that went on through Francis and Arthur and Kiku's twitching. Arthur was soon by Alfred's side and Francis was by Arthur's side.

"Kiku...stop protecting people you don't care about." Nihon whispered to Kiku.

"No...Just because I'm not friends with all the nations doesn't mean I don't care about them." Kiku replied to Nihon. Nihon growled at Kiku before they both went for a slash at each other.

"I remember...When you are Francis were fighting Arthur...Kiku started twitching. When Kiku twitches it means he gets annoyed. This then brought Nihon out." Yao looked at Arthur while speaking.

"Nihon is drawn out by fighting...Since he is drawn out by fighting...He's extremely aggressive towards both Yao and Alfred...From the Manchuria crisis in 1931...and Pearl Harbour in 1941." Kiku told the group of nations in the room. Nihon wasn't going to give up attacking Kiku and Kiku didn't seem to stop attacking Nihon.

"So what did the spell do?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"While...you were getting...the spell going...I was fighting...Nihon to keep control...the spell...only gave Nihon the...ticket to escape from...my body...once the spell...wears off...Nihon will be back...in me." Kiku told the group.

"Nice going Britain!" Francis yelled at Arthur. Arthur looked at Francis in disbelief. Alfred was in serious danger here if Kiku loses the battle against Nihon and Francis now wants to put the blame on him from making a mistake which is actually saving everyone at the moment. If Arthur didn't accidentally give Nihon a ticket out from Kiku then they would just have Nihon and not Kiku defending them. Nihon was the one causing a lot of damage and Kiku seemed to be the only one who was defending the group. Kiku and Nihon clashes katanas again before Nihon grabbed Kiku's top and pulled him into a kiss. The whole room fell silent as Nihon placed his lips on Kiku's lips. Nihon soon lowered Kiku's katana along with his own katana. Yao stood there in shock at Nihon's action before he felt a pang of jealousy as he didn't enjoy having Nihon kissing Kiku. Kiku didn't seem to have a problem a problem with Nihon kissing him but Yao did. Nihon soon made Kiku drop his katana on the floor before Nihon put his down as well and deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kiku's slim body.

Nihon slowly started to fade as the spell started to wear off from Arthur which was a relief to everyone. Alfred was in a better condition than when Nihon attacked him. After a while Nihon wasn't there in the room anymore and Kiku was exhausted from fighting Nihon and the meeting couldn't exactly go on.

"So...now that Nihon is back in Kiku...and Alfred's stitched up...is there any point in having a meeting?" Arthur asked the group.

"Nein! This was a total disaster!" Ludwig roared at the nations in the room.

"Veh~ Fighting brought out Nihon...don't start fighting again." Feliciano said while on Ludwig.

"Feliciano's right aru...Kiku's tired so if Nihon does come out again then he can't defend us." Yao told Ludwig.

"Dude...Nihon is one nasty piece of work...It's not good to see Nihon do that...much damage." Alfred said and the whole group nodded.

"Oui, Yao you better take care of Kiku. He could do with a lot of rest." Francis said with a small smile on his face.

"Who knew that Nihon had a large hatred for Alfred and Yao." Ivan spoke and the room fell silent again. The only noise you could hear was Kiku's soft breathing. The whole room turned to see the sleeping Japanese nation sleeping so peacefully.

"He looks so peaceful...what I wouldn't do to have what Nihon had." Francis said with his perverted smile on his face. Yao soon hit Francis around the back of his head with his wok. That knocked Francis out and Arthur walked over to the sleeping Kiku.

"Yao, are you going to take him home?" Arthur asked Yao who nodded.

"Yeah...I'm going to take him home. At least then he'll be closer to his country." Yao told Arthur.

"Well then...I say we all head back to our own nations and then...see each other again next month?" Arthur asked the group.

"Veh~ Yeah that sounds great. Can we have pasta this time?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig face palmed but nodded.

"Ja...if that's ok with you guys?" Ludwig asked the allies.

"Dude...that's alright. As long as we don't have Nihon again." Alfred commented on and everyone agreed.

"Then we have to resist fighting." Arthur said and Francis started to awaken.

"I want to go home..." Francis whined.

"Come on then Frog...let's go home." Arthur told Francis.

"Together?" Francis asked in a seductive tone.

"No...I'm dropping you off at your country and then I'm going to get the euro train back to England." Arthur told Francis. Arthur only just realised his mistake.

"Dude...how am I getting home?" Alfred asked.

"I'll take you back once you're in a better condition." Arthur told Alfred and he smiled.

"Ok dude." Alfred cried out childishly and Alfred, Arthur and Francis all left the room to get ready to go home. Feliciano and Ludwig left to get going. Ivan, Yao and the sleeping Kiku were left in the room. Ivan looked over at Yao and Kiku.

"Shall we get going? I'll drop you and Kiku off first." Ivan offered Yao.

"Ok aru...but I don't trust you completely." Yao told Ivan who nodded in acceptance. Yao picked up Kiku and walked out the room with Ivan.

Ivan did what he said he was going to do and dropped off Yao and Kiku before he carried on home. Yao walked into his house back in China and explained to his boss what happened at the meeting. Yao's boss approved of Yao looking after Kiku until he got better. Yao kept checking on Kiku every so often to see if any change had happened. Nothing changed until it got to 9 o'clock in the evening. Kiku walked out the bedroom he was in and found Yao reading one of his books.

"Sorry...about Nihon-san at the meeting." Kiku apologised to Yao. Yao looked at Kiku with a smile and nodded.

"To be honest...if Arthur never used that spell...I don't think me or Alfred would be alive." Yao told Kiku.

"I'll ask Alfred-san to forgive me when I'm back home...What happened after Nihon-san faded?" Kiku asked Yao.

"What about the kiss?" Yao asked making Kiku flinch.

"What?" Kiku nearly stuttered at Yao.

"Did you enjoy the kiss? You didn't push him off." Yao asked Kiku as he folded his arms.

"Nihon-san knows how to turn me on...because he is part of me...because of my shell of shyness...not many people get close to me." Kiku told Yao.

"So Nihon satisfies you?" Yao asked confused.

"Because Nihon-san knows me...despite being my darkness...he's protective of me." Kiku told Yao.

"So...because not many people know you well enough to be a potential partner Nihon has taken his place to be your partner?" Yao asked confused. Kiku nodded.

"Gomennasai Yao-san." Kiku told Yao and bowed to Yao. Yao sighed.

"Kiku…if Nihon treats you badly then let me know and I'll give Nihon hell. Ok aru?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Hai…I'll tell you Yao. Is it ok if I travel home?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Don't you want anything to eat first? You've been out for a while." Yao asked Kiku. Kiku nodded and smiled.

"Sure Yao-san." Kiku said and himself and Yao went out for a meal.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Wanted something different?

Nihon: Favourite and review or I'll kill you during the night *licks katana*

Kiku: Ignore Nihon...I'll make sure he'll stay at home.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
